Es lo que quieres?
by Kytzia007
Summary: Inuyasha segado por la furia va y busca a la culpable de la tragedia que sufrió, dándole un castigo que no olvidara, dejándola destrozada...pasado el tiempo todo es gran error, una gran mentira,provocada por sus enemigos del pasado y nuevos al mismo tiempo...Inuyasha busca vengarse y recuperar el amor que perdió por su error... podrán perdonarlo y ganar una nueva oportinidad?...:)
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Es lo que quieres…?**_

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen

no sean malos conmigo,,, soy primeriza...siii :)

Capitulo 1. Te daré lo deseas…

Inuyasha lleno de rabia fue en búsqueda de la responsable de la desgracia que sufrió su mujer, en la cual perdió al bebe que ella llevaba en el vientre… la encontró sentada cerca del rio que estaba cerca de allí como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada. El se llena de mas rabia aun, va hasta donde esta ella en dos saltos.

- _aquí estabas maldita perra!_!- le rugió a la chica, la cual se sorprendió de eso

_- Que?-_ pregunto desconcertada –_debes estar feliz de lo que hiciste verdad_, - _Inuyasha que te pasa de que estas hablando, no entiendo_- dijo ella sin saber lo que pasaba – _sabes que no te que el papel de desentendida... porque lo hiciste eh, espera ya lo se, fue por mi verdad, porque pensabas que así me ibas a conseguir que me quedara contigo… - _dijo con odio a la chica_ - de que estas hablando?_ –Pregunta – _no te hagas Kagome que bien lo sabes, jejeje te voy a dar lo quieres… - _después de decir eso tomo a aome bruscamente y se adentraron al bosque hasta llegar a lo mas oscuro del mismo, allí hay una cabaña, entran en la cabaña y avienta a Kagome contra la pared sin contemplación de que se lastimara, kagome se levanta despacio pues le dolió cuando se golpeo con la pared, ve como inuyasha cierra la puerta y la tranca con un palo y además clava su espada para protección, ella tiene un mal presentimiento sobre esto…inuyasha esta lleno de odio hacia la que fue su amiga y decide cobrarle su osadía, su odio libera su lado youkai.

-_porque lo hiciste_- pregunto con vos ronca- _no se de que hablas Inuyasha_ – respondi un poco asustada- _claro que sabes mataste a mi hijo, le distes a Kikyo una de esas medicinas raras que trajiste de tu mundo y por eso lo aborto – _Inuyasha le dijo_ - que? Y crees que yo…no Inuyasha por favor me conoces no seria capaz de hacer algo que te lastimara….- _se defendió la chica_ - pero que buena actriz eres, se que todo esto lo hiciste pensando que dejaría a Kikyo, pues no por ahora la amo mas de lo que la pude amar anteriormente y tu no puedes quedar como si nada hubieras hecho, por lo que te daré lo tanto querías jejeje-_ gruñe mientras le da la cara a Kagome, esta vio sus marcas en la cara y sus ojos rojos dando a entender que se a transformado, Kagome retrocedió un par de pasos al verlo ir hacia ella, mientras que el solo la mira con un infinito desprecio mirada que a ella le dolió en el corazón, Kagome comienza a ver como escapar de el, vio su oportunidad intento escabullirse de el pero el la detuvo en el acto, lanzándola contra la pared de la cabaña, golpeándose un poco fuerte en la espalda, ella se levanto con dificultad, en cuanto lo hizo una fuerte mano la tomo del cuello y la estampo contra la pared de nuevo causándole un nuevo dolor en la espalda y asfixiándola - _no te escaparas de mi, maldita, recuerda te daré lo que tanto deseas….._

_.Arigato por leer el primr capitulo de mi primera historis .:D..por favor dejenme saber si les gusto..o si tienen algun consejo para mi...plissss :)_


	2. Solo quiero irme

_**¿Es lo que quieres…?**_

_**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**_

Capitulo 2. Solo Quiero Irme…

Kagome no podía dejar de ver la mirada de Inuyasha pues nunca había visto tanto odio en esa mirada, de daba mucho miedo observar sus ojos rojos prueba de que su sangre youkai lo estaba dominando, ella intentaba forzar a Inuyasha a que la soltara porque ya casi no sentía aire en sus pulmones, lo aruñaba y golpeaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenían, pero parecían no hacerle nada… Mientras Inuyasha sentía como ella le daba leves golpes a su parecer para que la dejara entonces comenzó a aflojar su agarre

- _no, no te ahogues que aun falta que te escarmenté por tu odiosa traición__- _soltándola por completo, Kgome callo al suelo respirando dificultosamente sobándose el cuello en el cual se notaban la marcas de las manos de Inuyasha.

- _cof, cof, cof, po…porque__-_ logro susurrar todavía respirando a boconadas para recuperar aire en sus pulmones – de que traición hablas no entiendo…- continuo con mas fuerza en la voz.

- _SILENCIO!__! – _grito exasperado, golpeando la pared justamente arribe donde estaba Kagome, haciéndola estremecer de miedo – _no sirve de nada que te hagas la inocente, debí de haberlo supuesto cuando llegaste diciendo que Kikyo me engañaba con otro, claro y como no te creí, decidiste acabar con nuestro hijo, porque de seguro creíste que con eso me alejaría de Kikyo y tu podrías tener oportunidad conmigo, aprovechándote de mi dolor, no es así maldita! __– _hablo Inuyasha con una voz ronca de pura rabia.

- _lo de Kikyo yo no mentía, pero lo de tu hijo, de donde sacas eso, quien te dijo tal cosa, yo no soy capaz de hacerle daño a Kikyo y mucho menos al que iba ser tu hijo, yo Inuyasha te AM…__- _no pudo terminar porque Inuyasha la empujo contra la pared

- _MIENTES!, eres una maldita mentirosa__- _dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba como león enjaulado por la cabaña, Aome por su lado notaba que Inuyasha comenzaba a ser dominado por completo por la sangre de monstruo de el, y al mismo tiempo cogía valor para volver a intentar huir de el, miro la puerta y tomando impulso salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero en la mitad del camino Inuyasha la agarro del cabello haciendo que parara dolosamente en su acción – _para donde crees que ibas, sabes muy bien que no vas a escapar de mi fácilmente__- _Inuyasha la alzo por el cabello separándola levemente del piso, y la lanzo brutalmente al fondo de la cabaña – _te di oportunidad de que te defendieras, pero, no creo nada de lo que me digas, sabes porque, porque yo te oí y otros también…__- _comento rápidamente, Aome miro con horror que Inuyasha ya era un youkai y la miraba con una sonrisa malévola – _tranquila no pienso matarte, la muerte no seria suficiente castigo para ti, el mejor castigo será darte lo querías – _sonrío,- _pero no será agradable, no para ti_ – dijo caminando lentamente hasta ella, Kagome lo miraba sin saber a lo que se refería, lo vio quitándose su haori y kodose, tirándolos a un lado quedando con su torso desnudo ante ella, Aome al ver esto ya sabia lo que pretendía con "te daré lo que querías", no lo podía permitir, es ahora que lamenta el que Kikyo le quitara el rosario, ella se levanto rápidamente y de nuevo intento huir sin éxito ya que Inuyasha a atajo de la cintura clavando sus garras en ella y la pego a la pared quedando cara a cara –_que pasa, ya te dije que no huiras __– _dijo Inuyasha con lentitud

-_por favor Inuyasha no lo hagas, por favor__ –_suplico Kagome desesperada por lo que venia, sin embargo no fue oída ya que Inuyasha la beso salvajemente, lastimándola con sus afilados colmillos, solo podía sentir como la lengua de Inuyasha se adentraba en su boca haciéndola sentir el sabor de su propia sangre y luego mordía sus labios con toda la intención de dañarla, intentaba resistirse mientras derramaba lágrimas pero no servía de nada pues Inuyasha ni se inmutaba, el comenzó bajar la mano a sus muslos, Kagome aprovechando falta de atención de Inuyasha le dio un golpe en sus partes nobles con su rodilla, provocando que se desplomara del dolor, ella corrió de nuevo hacia la puerta, intento quitar en palo que atrancaba la puerta, dificultándose por sus nervios

-_maldita perra__- _dijo furibundo Inuyasha levantándose del suelo, ya que se le había pasado el dolor –_esa me las vas a pagar__- _salto un poco para quedar frente a la chica que lo miraba desesperadamente mientras seguía intentando quitar el madero de la puerta, pero no lo logro, porque Inuyasha la tomo del brazo fuertemente hiriéndola en el acto con sus garras –_conmigo no se juega maldita zorra__- _escupió con rabia atrayéndola a la chica mas a el y besarla nuevamente de la misma forma, ella solo lograba llorar por el dolor de ese besos al mismo tiempo que le pegaba para que la soltarla.

Inuyasha arto de los golpes de la muchacha se separa de ella viendo las lágrimas de la pobre chica así como también vio la sangre salir de sus labios, heridas que el mismo provoco, esta vista satisfacía un poco su sádico humor, sin mucha delicadeza la aventó nuevamente al piso de la dichosa cabaña, Kagome lentamente se levanto pero quedando aun sentada en el suelo, vio a Inuyasha que se acercaba a ella, intento de nuevo escapar pero Inuyasha ya cansado de eso le abofeteo dejándole marcado el cachete, del impacto de la bofetada ella a volvió a caer al suelo, Inuyasha se le tiro encima tomando sus muñecas para ponerlas arriba de la cabeza de ella, sin la menor de las delicadezas rompió la yukata que ella tenia puesto dejando a su vista los redondos senos de la joven, los agarro violentamente insertando sus garras en la suave piel de y comenzó a succionar sus pezones a tal grado de morderlos sin piedad alguna haciéndola sangrar por las mordeduras y los arañazos de sus garras, a pesar de que la escucho suplicar que la soltara, que la dejara, que no hiciera eso, el no le hizo caso al contrario la lastimo mas aun; Inuyasha no se contuvo allí ya que termino de retirar lo que quedaba del yukata de Kagome dejándola totalmente expuesta a el, sin remordimientos el le daba caricias con sus garras a sus muslos dejando a su paso rastros de sangre por ellos, sin la tomo del cabello par que se levantara del suelo solo par impactarla contra la pared, Kagome lloraba y grito por el intenso dolor que le causo el tirón de su cabello y por dolor que le produjo las heridas de sus muslos al levantarse y por que Inuyasha aun la tenia sostenida de cabello fue que no callo a suelo de nuevo, Inuyasha apretó mas el agarre del cabello de Kagome y prácticamente la arrastro a el para devorar violentamente los labios de la chica que no dejaba de sollozar sin poder creer que el amor de su vida le estuviera haciendo esto y que además dudara de su lealtad sabiendo que ella lo ama y porque lo ama ella es incapaz de hacer algo que a el le hiciera sufrir, ¿Por qué el le estaba haciendo esto? Eran los pensamientos que atravesaban por la cabeza de Kagome en estos momentos, su cuerpo ya casi no tenia fuerza para poder resistirse a el, además como resistir si él es mas fuerte que ella, Inuyasha recorría las curvas de su cuerpo ignorando deliberadamente el que le estaba haciendo demasiado daño a sus al cuerpo de la joven la cual ya sin fuerzas no le quedaba mas que llorar de dolor, Inuyasha besaba su cuello con insistencia, el rodeo su pequeña cintura con brusquedad para acercarla mas a su cuerpo para poder tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo para darle a entender lo que le esperaba, haciéndole saber la gran erección que tenia y por lo que pudo captar lo entendió a la perfección ya que al arrímala a el apreció como ella se estremecía de miedo a sentir su miembro erecto pegarse a su vientre.

_- Que pasa perra me tienes miedo, no me habías dicho antes que querías pertenecerme, ah? __- _dijo Inuyasha sarcásticamente al oído de la muchacha, apretando sus caderas hasta casi hacerla gritar de dolor nuevamente – _Bueno es lo que pretendo hacer ahora mismo_ - dicho esto la volvió a tirar a suelo sin importarle que se lastime

_- Inuyasha por favor no me hagas esto te lo suplico__ – _le susurro, el no le puso atención a su suplica y inicio a despojarse de lo que le quedaba de ropa, quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella, Kagome intento retroceder pero Inuyasha fue mas rápido, tomándola de las caderas y atrayéndola hacia el volviendo a besarla y sin delicadeza metió dos de sus dedos en sexo de Kagome, ella al sentir esa intromisión dentro de ella quiso gritar pero su grito se ahogo gracias a que Inuyasha seguía besándola metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, intento apartarle sin éxito, el continuaba explorando su sexo con brusquedad sin tener cuidado de sus garras mientras besaba y mordía se pechos,Kagome seguía pidiendo entre llantos que parase sin ser escuchada, Inuyasha sentía la imperiosa necesidad de acabar con su diversión de una vez por lo que sin previo aviso penetro a Kagome provocando fuerte grito de dolor de parte de ella ya para ella era la primera vez, el ni siquiera espero a que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, la embestía con bestialidad sin detenerse, Kagome sufría mucho pues el no era nada cuidadoso con ella, luego de un rato de fuertes embestidas Inuyasha por fin llegaba al éxtasis derramándose dentro de ella, Kagome al sentir estos sintió un cierto alivio pues su tortura ya estaba terminando, solo quería que la dejara en paz o bien que la terminara de matar de todos modos su alma y corazón estaban destrozados pero Inuyasha tenia otros planes ya que inmediatamente la obligo a ponerse en cuatro patas y la penetro de nuevo, la embestía como animal, de una forma insaciable, Kagome no tenia fuerzas para seguir gritando y se repitió todo cada golpe, cada embestida, cada humillación, todo y ella ni siquiera protestaba mas para que sabia que era inútil, Inuyasha continuo durante toda la noche disfrutando de ella hasta quedar completamente saciado, tiro a la joven la cual cayo rendida al suelo, después de descansar un rato Inuyasha se vestía pero un murmullo lo detuvo en el camino.

_- Inuyasha….__ – _murmuro tan suave que solo el agudo oído de Inuyasha pudo oír, era Kagome que yacía acostada en el suelo desnuda, sangrante, débil, sollozante; Inuyasha voltio hacia ella para verla – _mátame… por favor __- _volvió a susurrar, Inuyasha continuo vistiéndose, cuando termino camino lentamente hacia ella

_- No lo hare, no te matare, es parte de tu castigo, vivirás recordando las consecuencias de lo que me hiciste y de lo que le hiciste a Kiky__o…– _dijo seriamente mientras la tomaba del cabello y la halaba hacia arriba para que viera su cara de frente – _quiero que recuerdes esto toda tu miserable vida, el como te di lo que tanto querías de mi…_ _no quiero volver a saber de ti en mi vida…._– sin decir mas la soltó provocando que la cabeza de ella se golpeara con en el suelo, Kagome escucho como Inuyasha desatrancaba la puerta y se marchaba dejándola sola en ese lugar, y lloro de nuevo recordando todo lo que paso solo horas atrás sin poder entender el motivo de su cruel castigo, quiso echarle la culpa a la sangre demoníaca de el pensando que todo lo que hizo lo hizo por que lo estaba controlando, que en realidad el no quería hacerlo, pero toda su ilusión murió al recodar que cuando el se negó a matarla el estaba completamente cuerdo su sangre demoníaca no lo dominaba, recordó cada palabra que el le dijo todas llenas de odio, tan poco significo para el su amistad y su amor, que de la noche a la mañana la odiaba con esa intensidad, eran unos de sus muchos pensamientos. Después de unas cuantas horas de llorar Kagome decidió que no quería seguir allí que quería regresar a su casa con sus familia, el recuerdo de su familia era lo único que impulsaba, con mucha dificultad gracias a sus heridas Kagome se levanto del suelo y con una vieja manta que había en la cabaña logro cubrir su desnudes, salió de la cabaña y noto que ya casi atardecía y que no estaba lejos del pozo y de la aldea, no quería ni pasar por la aldea por que de seguro que allí se encontraba Inuyasha, el solo pensar eso la hizo estremecer de miedo por recordar lo sucedido, a paso lento rodeo la aldea para poder llegar al pozo e ir con su familia, cada paso el dolor le recordaba lo que paso, y se preguntaba por que a ella? Claro ella quería ser suya, pertenecerle pero no así no por castigo sino por que la amaba… por fin llego al pozo se sentó a la orilla por un rato para descansar y dejar que sus lagrimas corrieran por su rostro con libertad…

_- Solo quiero irme y poder olvidar… olvidar mi amor… Inuyasha__ – _decía admirando con lagrimas en sus ojos el hermoso atardecer que se mostraba magnifico a ella y sin mas se arrojo dentro del pozo en donde la envolvió una luz azulada violeta señal de que había atravesando el pozo hacia su mundo de donde jamás volverá.

A la distancia un par de ojos la observaban marcharse para siempre de ese lugar_…_.

AQUI LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPI.. :D ARIGATOOO


	3. Capi3 Vida despues de lo que ocurrio

_**¿Es lo que quieres…?**_

Los personajes no me petenecen.

Capitulo 3. Vida después de lo que ocurrió….

Seis años después…

-_Otra vez esa pesadilla__, ¿porque?, hace tiempo que no sueño con esto ¿porque será que he vuelto a soñar con ello?-_ susurraba una chica en la oscuridad de su habitación.

No entendí porque me trato así y después de seis años aún no lo entiendo, si seis años desde que Inuyasha me hizo aquello… bueno ya no debe de importarme lo que paso, paso, ahora soy mas fuerte, gracias a lo que me hizo y otros golpes que he recibido en mi vida, como dicen lo que no te mata te fortalece… mi vida ha cambiado demasiado desde ese día, después de lo que me hizo inuyasha decidí ir de nuevo a mi época sin decir adiós a Miroku, Sango, Shippo, en fin sin despedirme de nadie, solo quería desaparecerme y no volver jamás, tenia miedo de que Inuyasha regresara de nuevo decidiera seguir torturándome de esa manera…

_Hola Kagome ¿como esta amiga? -_pregunto una chica de cabellos negros, tan negros como la misma noche, ojos verdes esmeraldas muy preciosos. Ella a sido su amiga desde hace casi cinco años, su nombre es Sushika Matsumoto es la hija de una muy buena amiga de la madre de Aome la cual lamentablemente murió de un ataque se asma hace dos año y desde entonces ellas se llevan como hermanas, pues ambas se ayudaron en los peores momentos.

_No muy bien Sushika a….otras vez no pude dormir bien_ _- _comento Aome soltando un bostezo, Sushika la mira con preocupación pues solo ella y su difunta madre saben de lo que le ocurrió a Kagome ya que su madre fue psicóloga de Kagome y la ayudo a salir de una gran depresión que la llevo a atentar contra su propia vida además de que la madre de Sushika se hizo cargo de Kagome después de la tragedia que sufrió la familia de esta en donde lamentablemente perdieron la vida, y desde entonces ellas son como dos hermanas en las que se apoyan la una a la otra

_Siguen las pesadillas no es cierto__ – _Sushika solo vio como Kagome asentía con la cabeza mientras bostezaba de nuevo, internamente Sushika estaba muy preocupada por Kagome ya que hace muchos años que ella no había tenido pesadillas relacionadas con lo sucedido en el pasado – _no me gusta que tengas de nuevo esas pesadillas, no me da un buen presentimiento__ - _ esto lo susurro para si misma pues teme que Kagome recaiga en otra depresión como en la cayo ya tiempo a causa del sufrimiento de perder a su familia en aquel fatídico accidente, realmente no…no quería ver a su amiga en ese estado de nuevo, pero igual no puede evitar sentir que algo va a ocurrir.

_Sushika, Sushika, Sushika….SUSHIKA… estas bien_ – preguntaba Kagome zarandeando un poco a su amiga al ver que esta se quedaba parada de pronto en su caminata y además ida en sus pensamientos, Kagome se preguntaba que es lo que estaría pensando su querida amiga, que la hace tener esa mirada de preocupación – _vamos Sushika, tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo delicioso, a demás… que te parece si hoy salimos en la noche a divertimos con nuestras amigas de la universidad_… - no pudo terminar porque inmediatamente Sushika de negó.

_Kagome , hoy no puedo tengo un compromiso con mi familia esta noche el cual por desgracia no puedo eludir-_ decía mientras bajaba la mirada al piso, Kagome sabia a que se debía; la familia de Sushika era de unas de las mas adineradas del país y del mundo gracias a sus diversos negocios en el ámbito de turismo y comercio como en la banca privada internacional; cuando la madre de Sushika murió esta quedo completamente huérfana de padres ya que su padre murió en un accidente de auto, Sushika en ese tiempo era todavía menor de edad por lo que quedo bajo la tutela de su abuelo paterno quien es en cabecilla de la familia, el es un hombre de carácter fuerte y ambicioso, y esa ambición lo a llevado a querer obligar a su única nieta a casarse por conveniencia y ella no hace nada por impedirlo esta totalmente sumisa a la voluntad de su querido abuelo, por ejemplo el que el abuela haya decidido que Sushika estudiara administración de empresas cosa que a ella no le gusto mucho pero igual no objeto nada en contra, ella quería estudiar medicina natural al igual que ella, pero por cumplir el capricho de el cabecilla de la familia Matsumoto se decidió por la carrera impuesta "para el beneficio del imperio familiar" es el dicho del abuelo de Sushika. Kagome no otro remedio mas que aceptar si revelar acerca de sus pensamientos ya que como ha ocurrido en otras ocasiones en la que ella había incitado en que no se dejara manipular por su abuelo, Sushika siempre ha hecho oídos sordos de todos los consejos de Kagome le ha dado, ella esta totalmente sujeta a su querido abuelo, Kagome solo ve como su mejor amiga se va por el pasillo hasta perderse, Kagome sigue pensando en la vida de Sushika y en como poder ayudarla como ella y su madre la ayudaron a ella pero si Sushika no quiere ser ayudada, estos eran los pensamientos mas predominantes en la cabeza de Kagome – _pero cuando necesites mi ayuda y apoya yo estaré allí para dártela como tu me distes a mi_-pensó en vos alta para dar la media vuelta y regresar a su cas ya que las clases habían terminado y además era el ultimo día de la semana mañana seria sábado Kagome tenia pensado hacer limpieza general en su pequeño apartamento, ya mucha falta le hace, tiene un montón de cosas que botar que ni siquiera saber de donde las saco.

-_NO, NO, NO, NO, PORFAVOR PARA ME DAÑAS NO MAS PORFAOR, NOOOOOOO!_ –Kagome se despertó agitada como ocurría desde hacia una semana, ella no entendía porque volvía a tener esa pesadilla, si ya hace varios años no soñaba con nada parecido, este hecho llenaba el corazón de la azabache de un gran mal presentimiento, ella se llevo la mano hacia el pecho donde pudo sentir como su corazón latía desbocadamente, tomando aire lentamente fue recuperando su respiración para finalmente tranquilarse por completo, una ves serena voltio hacia su mesita de noche y vio que ya faltaba poco para las seis de la mañana, convencida de que no podría volver a dormir decidió levantarse e irse a bañar, ya bajo la ducha caliente ella de despejo su mente borrando la importancia del sueño que tubo como ha hecho con los otros durante estos últimos días.

Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla verde crema que le llegaba hasta una cuarta arriba de las rodillas y con otra toalla en la cabeza para que su cabello se secara, se encamino hacia el armario par escoger lo que va poner ese día, escogió un short azul y una blusa rasada de tirantes que le quedaba holgada y se peino el cabello en una coleta, no se esmero en arreglarse de todos modos no planeaba salir todo lo contrario tenia que hacer limpieza general en su departamento, ese era el único plan que tenia para ese día.

Preparo algo ligero para desayunar ya que no tenia muchas ganas de comer, pero se forzó a comer un que sea algo ligero no debía quedarse con el estomago vacio, hizo un par de tostadas francesas y un jugo de naranja y con eso basto. Una vez termino de desayunar miro a su alrededor y suspiro, se puso manos a la obra, no sabia como se podía acumular tanta basura en un pequeña departamento como el de ella…

_BRUJA!_ – se oyó un rugido enojado, seguido de unos fuertes pasos que retumbaban en el piso de aquella cabaña –_BRUJA! EL TIEMPO QUE ME PEDISTE YA SE TERMINO, DIME QUE POR FIN LO ENCONTRASTE!_ – continuaba gritando este sujeto, haciendo que la podre mujer a la que le gritaba se estremeciera del miedo, es verdad ella es una bruja y se Kanue que con tal de que le perdonada la vida se había comprometido a ayudar a encontrar y destruir a el enemigo te tenían en común.

_N…__no mi señor…lo que pasa es_…- pauso tartamudeando la pobre chica- lo _que pasa es que hay algo que esta bloqueando mi poder y no_ _puedo eludirlo mi señor_ – decía la bruja con la cabeza baja para no ver la rabia reflejada en la mirada de su señor, de repente se escucho un sonido seco de un golpe dado en la pared de la dicha habitación, haciendo que la bruja pegara un respingo del susto y elevando levemente el rostro hacia el.

_Sabes lo que va ha pasar verdad_- decía el con una vos lúgubre mientras desenvainaba su gran espada y la apuntaba hacia la chica, la cual estaba petrificada del susto a ver la plena intención de su amo de matarla, pero reaccionando al ultimo instante decidió utilizar su ultima posibilidad para salvar su preciada vida, la muchacha decidió levantarse porque se encontraba sentada en el suelo de la habitación de aquella cabaña que servía de prisión para ella, y retrocediendo unos pasos lejos de el y tomando valor.

_**Amo**_– decía ella temblando de miedo pues no sabia si realmente lo que tenia pensado podría salvarla de una muerte segura en mano de aquel ser que con el tiempo se había vuelto muy frio y hasta cruel, capaz de todo por lo que quiere, como había cambiado tanto pues según los rumores el era alguien que ayudaba a quien lo necesitase, tal vez la traición realmente termino de matar su buen corazón, convirtiéndose en un ser atormentado por sus rencores y arrepentimientos por los errores cometidos en el pasado - _yo se que usted es atormentado en sueños…._- no pudo terminar la oración ya que el amo ya la tenia sujeta del cuello

_Quien te ha dicho eso… dime_ – decía el con voz arrastrada por la furia, apretando con ganas su frágil cuello, pero soltando su agarre al ver que la mataría si que ella pudiera responderle - CONTESTA DE UNA VEZ O NO RESPONDO! – grito zarandearla hasta pegarla con la pared

_Nadie me lo ha dicho yo lo se por mis poderes, mi señor… por favor_… - continuaba rogando la bruja Kanue a su amo, el cual sigua apretando su agarre - _yo pu…edo tra…erle a esa per…sona_ – decía con dificultad en la voz provocada por la presión ejercida en su cuello por su amo

_A QUE PERSONA TE REFIERES MALDITA!_ – gruño el amo apretando mas su cuello – _HABLAME CLARO!_ – continuo echando chipas de rabia por los ojos, que la miraban advirtiéndole a la joven que tuviera mucho cuidado con lo que decía, era una mirada que prometía dolor si lo buscan, provoco que la muchacha se desesperara mas temiendo por su vida

_Yo puedo traer a esa persona por la que usted tiene pesadillas todas las noches señor_ – el amo a escuchar decir esta a la bruja se abrumo tanto que aflojo su agarre dejando que la chica pudiera respirar u poco mejor – _en serio puedo traer a la mujer con usted, traerla de nuevo a su lado _– dijo sentada en el suelo pues en que ella le decía esto el amo la había soltado dejándola caer al suelo, ella al fin podía respirar bien, levantando la cabeza hacia su amo noto la cara de desconcierto que tenia ante lo dicho, entonces ella supo que iba por buen camino que con esto su vida estaba segura, ella se permitió suspirar de alivio, hasta que el reacciono y la miraba con total indiferencia.

_Yo no te creo, mientes_ – menciono el amo despacio y sin rastros de emoción en su voz con si estuviera en trance.

_Sabe que no miento ,amo, para mi realizar tal acción no implica mayor dificultad, solo tengo que localizarla y … _–

_Localizarla? Jajajajajajajajaja COMO HAS LOCALIZADO A ESE MALDITO!_ – expreso exasperado por la impertinencia de esa mujer, acercándose nuevamente a ella par hacerla pagar

_No, señor, deme una oportunidad, ha el no puedo encontrarlo tan fácilmente pero a ella si porque ella no posee ninguna barrera que me restringa de encontrarlo, por favor déjeme intentarlo_ – suplicaba la bruja, el amo creyó en la sinceridad de sus palabras, puesto que ella no tiene porque mentirle ya que de eso podría depender la vida de la bruja, además realmente si ella puede hacerlo entonces le gustaría que se lo comprobara.

_De acuerdo te daré una oportunidad de que me demuestres lo que dices_ – dijo pasivo pero sin dejarla de ver de una forma atemorizante – _pero si es mentiras no durare en matarte lentamente y dar tu carne de comer a mis mascotas _– decía mientras sonreía de una manera sombría

_No es mentira amo, se lo mostrare de inmediato_ – afirmaba la chica mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a un rincón de la habitación, saco un plato grande de barro y unas extrañas plantas y las llevaba al centro de la habitación, escribió en el centro del plato una oración que no se podía entender para luego taparlo con unas raras hojas de forma acorazonadas y colocando pétalos de diversas flores de agradable olor y muchas hojas pequeñas, luego roció todo lo que encontraba dentro del plato con un extracto aceitoso pare después prenderle fuego en lo que recitaba un extraño cantico que nadie entendía solo ella, las plantas dentro del plato al ser quemadas desprendían un humo azulino de un olor fuerte que hacia que el amo arrugara la nariz pues los olor los detestaba pues al ser una criatura sobrenatural su desarrollado olfato lo percibía por triplicado.

Inmediatamente la bruja termino de recitar el extraño cantico el humo azulino comenzó a formar un gran circulo que perecía que se materializaba en el aire y entonces en el centro del circulo comenzaron a aparecer imágenes primero borrosa para luego tornarse completamente claras, en las imágenes aparecía otro mundo completamente diferente el de ellos, un mundo que el amo conocía perfectamente, el circulo cambiaba la imagen mostrando mas lugares, diferentes personas, parecía estar buscando algo, y así era hasta que lo encontró, el circulo de humo mostro a una joven la cual se encontraba comprando comida

_Señor he encontrado a la mujer que atormenta sus sueños_ – dijo quedamente la bruja viendo hacia la cara del amo la cual expresaba un profundo pasmo, la bruja Kanue sonrió al ver es reacción en el rostro de su señor pues significaba que su vida se había salvado de la muerte a manos que aquel ser.

_Tráela_ – ordenó el amo que se encontraba aun en estado de asombro en que había quedado después de verla de nuevo

_Lo siento amo, pero por ahora no puedo traerla contigo_ – dijo la bruja precavidamente temiendo la reacción, él al escuchar esto salió de su conmoción para velar fieramente.

_PORQUE NO LA PUEDES TRAERLA!_ – exigió saber el amo amenazándola con la mirada.

_Para traerla debo hacer un ritual, el cual se puede hacer solo en un tiempo determinado_ – dijo tranquilamente

_Cuando?_ – pregunto el amo tan pacientemente como pudo

_El ultimo día de la luna creciente a media noche, esto es dentro de cinco días amo_ – el amo al escuchar esto endureció el rostro pues no quería esperar tanto, iba a preguntar si había otro método pero la bruja Kanue se le adelanto con la respuesta – existen otros métodos _pero son muy peligros para la persona que se quiere traer podría matarla, por lo que este método es el mas seguro_ – termino de explicar la bruja saciando la curiosidad del amo

_Bien entonces no queda de otra mas que esperar a que pase estos cinco días_ – dijo el amo resignado pues no pensaba arriesgar la vida de esa persona por no poder esperar – tu vida se ha salvado por esta vez, cuando llegue el momento harás el ritual, por mientras tanto sigues bajo mis ordenes, entendido – ordeno a la bruja para dar media vuelta y marcharse de la cabaña no sin dejar guardias que la vigilasen aunque no fuera necesario.

_Pronto estarás de nuevo a mi lado feh_ – decía para si mismo el amo, el cual se perdió por el bosque para ir a su recinto para preparar todo para esa persona.

Soy una persona horrible... me he tardado mas de lo que pense...mis disculpas t.t... lamentablemente no prometer actualizar con tanta prontitud... la universidad me absorve, ya casi parece vampiro chupa neuronas...

QUIERO DAR GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE HAN LEIDO MI HISTORIA, COMO SABRAS PARA UNA NOVATA COMO YO, ME LEVANTA EL ANIMO RESIBIR COMENTARIOS... MUCHAS GRACIAS... :D POR SU APOYA... T.T...;D.

SIGAN LEYENDO PLISSSS!...Y DEJANDO COMENTARIOS... NO IMPORTAN COMO SEAN...CRITICAS, AMENAZAS,, ENSERIO NO IMPORTA...


	4. Cap 4 Amiga casi hermana…en las buenas

¿Es lo que quieres…?

Inuyasha pertenece y pertenecerá a su creadora… lastima….

Cap. 4 Amiga casi hermana…en las buenas y en las malas…

En un obscuro apartamento ubicado en el centro de Tokyo, una chica de cabello azabache se hallaba durmiendo profundamente como hace semanas no lo hacía en eso estaba hasta que en la profunda oscuridad de del mismo apartamento se oyó el sonido del teléfono, este estuvo sonando por unos minutos para luego dejar de sonar, a los pocos segundos volvió a sonar, haciendo que la durmiente arrugara el ceño para después comenzar a despertar, medio adormilada se levantó y se dispuso a ir a la sala para poder contestar el teléfono el cual seguía sonando con insistencia.

- **Alo…** - dijo con el sueño impregnado en cada letra mientras tomaba el auricular con muy pocas ganas.

- **¿Ka…Kagome podr…podrías venir por…mí?** – le contestaron desde el otro lado haciendo que Kagome despertara gracias a los pequeños sollozos que escuchaba.

- **¿Sushika?... ¿qué pasa? **– pregunto ya despierta y escuchando el tono de desesperación en la voz de Sushika** - ¿dónde estás para ir por ti?** – Sushika le conto que intento llamarla al celular pero que la mandaban directamente al buzón de voz, Kagome le volvió a preguntar por el lugar donde se encontraba, después de un breve silencio Sushika le dijo la dirección del lugar en que se encontraba, también le comento que llamaba desde un teléfono público, Sushika sonaba muy mal y Kagome intentaba tranquilizarla a través del teléfono, pasado un par de minutos Kagome colgó, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de su apartamento rumbo a la dirección que le dio Sushika, tardo como media hora en llegar ya que no estaba tan lejos y que además como todavía era de noche las calles estaban vacías.

Cuando Kagome llegó al lugar se dio cuenta que era un viejo parque, adentrándose más al casi ruin parque comenzó a buscar a su amiga, la encontró sentada en una banca y medio temblando del frio, ya que eran un poco pasado de las dos de la madrugada del domingo; Kagome apresuro el paso hasta llegar a donde ella estaba.

- **¡ ¿Sushika pero, pero que te paso?!** – Casi grito de horror, no por las lágrimas de ella sino por las horribles marcas moradas en su rostro seguramente provocadas por golpes de puños – **kami ¿Quién te hizo esto?** – mientras le revisaba los morados del rostro – **y mira como tiemblas** – dijo percatándose del frio y de que ella no traía nada con que cubrirse pues Sushika solo traía puesto un vestido de tirantes, Kagome se quitó el abrigo que traía puesto y se lo puso su amiga la cual al hacer un movimiento para meter el brazo por la manga emitió un quejido, que hizo pensar que tal vez el rostro no era el único sitio golpeado, cuando Sushika logro meter la mano le dio la gracias a Kagome…

- **¿Qué te paso?** – Kagome volvió a insistir preocupada por el estado de querida amiga.

- **Kagome de verdad que ahora no quiero hablar de esto, prometo que después te contare por favor vámonos de este lugar** - Kagome no insistió más en preguntar y asintió a la clara petición de su amiga, ya que de verdad la miraba muy mal, que aunque lloraba a mares en sus ojos no se reflejaba tristeza o dolor, a decir verdad su mirada estaba vacía. Ambas levantándose de donde estaban comenzaron a ir a la salida del parque para llegar hasta donde Kagome dejo estacionado el auto, al llegar se subieron y arrancaron, por todo el camino de regreso al apartamento de Kagome ninguna dijo una palabra, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Al ingresar al apartamento inmediatamente Kagome dirigió Sushika a la habitación de huéspedes para que se acomodara, sin decir ni una palabra Sushika se acomodó en la cama, Kagome salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina para poder prepararle un té tranquilizante a Sushika para que pudiera dormir bien esa noche, pero cuando había llevado el té para que lo bebiera, ella ya se había dormido profundamente, Kagome no tuvo corazón para despertarla por lo solo la arropo y se fue a su propia habitación, ya mañana conversarían de lo ocurrido.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome fue despertada por el olor delicioso de comida y recordó que anoche no había cenado pero también recordó lo ocurrido con Sushika, como loca salió de la habitación y corrió a la habitación de huéspedes , se asustó al ver que ella no estaba allí, salió de su susto al escuchar algo metálico caer al suelo, fue hasta la sala y allí percibió más fuerte el olor a comida, camino hasta la puerta y se encontró con su amiga que estaba arreglando unas ollas que se la habían caído.

- **¡Ah! Kagome ¿te desperté?, lo siento no era mi intención** – dijo esta al ver a Kagome parada en la puerta de la cocina cruzada de brazos

- **Sushika se puede saber ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo en mi cocina?** – pregunto con un falso tono de enojo en la voz, ya que en realidad estaba muy aliviada de que no se fuera en ese estado

- **Vamos Kagome no te enojes, solo quería hacer el desayuno, andaba buscando la harina para preparar unos hockey, pero en eso abrí la alacena y las ollas cayeron solas, sigues con esa insufrible manía de no colocar bien los trastes **– terminó regañando a Kagome – **uno de estos días terminaras matándote de un golpe en la cabeza** – continuo

- **Bueno, no es para que me regañes cada vez que entras a mi cocina** – decía Kagome haciendo un gracioso puchero provocando la carcajada de Sushika – **¡ah! Primero me regañas y ahora te ríes de mí, nunca pude estar tan ofendida en mi vida** – decía con tono de ofensa y volteando la car a un lado, un gesto muy infantil los cuales le hacía gracia a Sushika, Kagome solo la miraba de reojo como ella solo se aguantaba la risa, Kagome la prefería así riéndose a como estaba anoche, Kagome se moría por preguntar lo que paso anoche pero mejor se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo, pues si ella no lo ha mencionado es porque no está lista para hablar y ella no quiero presionarla de ninguna forma, por eso le está siguiendo la corriente.

- **Vamos, ya deja de reírte, te ayudare a preparar el desayuno, que ye me muero de hambre** – termino Kagome, así se pusieron a preparar un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno mientras se hacían pequeña e inofensivas bromas entre ellas, al terminar de preparar el desayuno se fueron a la mese del comedor para poder comerlo tranquilamente, ellas comían acompañadas de un silencio cómodo, ya estaba terminando de comer cuando…

- **Kagome, No lo resistí más…. Ya no pude…** - dijo de repente Sushika en susurro muy audible, Kagome dejo de beber de su té para poder poner la mayor atención posible a su amiga

- **¿Qué no resististe más?** – Pregunto Kagome al notar que no continuaba – ¿te refieres a lo que paso anoche? – siguió preguntando con duda

- **Si, anoche yo hice algo muy malo** – dijo suavemente mientras sufleco cubría sus ojos – **Kagome, ¿recuerdas que el viernes te dije que tenía un compromiso con mi familia**? – Kagome asintió **– pues todo empezó ese día, en la noche asistimos a una cena en la casa de unos socios de mi abuelo, y fue allí donde mi abuelo me revelo que mi compromiso con Yahiro Kawabara el sobrino de su socio era todo un hecho, inclusive lo conocí esa noche, debo decir que no me desagradaba su apariencia y en ese momento se portaba como todo un caballero, pero lo malo vino cuando acepte pasar unos días en su casa de verano para según el "conocernos mejor", aceptar esa propuesta fue lo peor que pude haber hecho. **– relataba Sushika mientras apretaba con un poco de fuerza la taza de té que tenía en sus manos

- **¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué paso Sushika?** – pregunto Kagome un poco intrigada, en el ambiente se puede sentir una atmósfera un poco pesada, una atmósfera que ella ya había sentido en el pasado, un día en específico…

- **Llegue a la casa el sábado en la mañana porque asa habíamos quedado, me la pase recorriendo los terrenos casi toda la mañana con Yahiro, y no te miento me la pase bien con él, hasta que nos llamaron para el alm**uerzo – contaba Sushika a Kagome que la seguía escuchando sin interrumpir su relato – **después del almuerzo Yahiro y su tío se disculparon conmigo por según ellos tenían asuntos de negocios que atender, bueno yo me quede en mi habitación un rato, pero como tu bien sabes nunca me a gustado quedarme encerrada mucho tiempo por lo que me dispuse a recorrer la casa, y sin percatarme llegue al estudio donde estaba reunidos Yahiro y su tío y sin querer escuche lo que discutían** – decía está volviendo a apretar la taza de té.

- **¿Qué escuchaste?** – Kagome pregunto alentándola a que termine su relato

- **Escuche como iban a robarme todo lo que tenía, toda mi fortuna y la de mi abuelo, inclusive planeaban como después de mi boda provocar un accidente donde supuestamente moriría mi abuelo para que luego yo heredada la fortuna para después arreglar todo y dejarme en la calle** – todo esto o contaba sin que le diera real importancia, ese hecho hizo pensar a Kagome de que lo peor no fue eso – **ese hecho no es importante** – continuo Sushika casi leyendo la mente de Kagome – **lo importante paso cuando intente irme de lugar, si querer tire un florero, el ruido alerto de mi presencia a Yahiro y a su tío; lo hubieras visto Kagome cuando se dieron cuenta de que era yo se pusieron histéricos…** - relataba aun con esa carencia de importancia

- **¿fue Yahiro el que te hizo esos golpes**? – Sushika asintió con la cabeza y poniéndose más tensa de lo que estaba ya.

- **Mientras Yahiro me golpea sentí como yo despertaba ese letargo auto impuesto que tenía desde la muerte de mi madre, sabes me sentía, en ese momento me sentía como si una gran rabia me llenara el cuerpo y…** - contaba.

- **¿Y, que paso?** – siguió preguntando Kagome acelerándose el corazón un poco alentando a Sushika a seguir contando.

- **Kagome recuerdas cuando aquellos hombres nos secuestraron y nos querían matar, ¿lo recuerdas?** – preguntó Sushika mientras la miraba fijamente, Kagome pudo apreciar como los bellos de Sushika repentinamente se oscurecían al mirarla fijamente, de repente Kagome recordó ese día todo lo que paso y todo de lo que se entero acerca de ella – **parece que si lo recuerdas Kagome **– hablo Sushika con un tono de suave ironía provocando que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de Kagome mientras ambas amigas se sumergían en el mismo recuerdo, el recuerdo de ese día.

Día, que con solo recordarlo aún le causa escalofríos a Kagome, de esos escalofríos que solo la presencia de la muerte te puede causar….

Pero no importa eso, Sushika es su amiga y eso nada lo cambiara, siempre estará apoyándola en las buenas o en las malas… aunque a veces su querida amiga de miedo de muerte…

por favor perdóneme por no actualiza rapido.. prometo explicar porque...porfa dejen comentarios...T.T...

se lo suplica ...


	5. Cap5 Recuerdo de lo que paso un día…

_¿Es lo que quieres…?_

¡Gracias por sus comentarios, cada uno de ellos me alegra el corazón, y estimula mi imaginación!

Bueno mis queridas lectoras, como la prometí le traigo el siguiente capitulo. No sin antes explicar el porque de mi tardanza en actualizar, para empezar sufrí de un bloque mental, no podía seguir la historia, además que estuve pensando en abandonar la historia para siempre por esa razón, pero con ven no lo hice, pues tuve un flechazo de inspiración, con si de una erupción de lava se tratara las ideas comenzaron a surgir; el bloqueo lo causo varias tragedias que sufrió mi familia, vivimos en un tiempo en que la enfermedades y la delincuencias nos absorben. Si familia y yo hemos pasado por unos mese delicados, lo mas grave fue el asesinato de uno mis mas queridos primos, y lo mas leve fue la operación de mi mama. Pero le doy gracias a dios que ya estamos superando esta crisis y que aun nos mantiene con mucha vida….si, SI GRACIAS A DIOS… pero no todo ha sido tragedia en mi familia, porque aunque perdí a un primo gane otro, y aunque parezca de novela mi primito nació el día después de la muerte de mi otro primo… un hecho extraño, pero una bendición es una bendición…

La segunda es mas común, a más de una le habrá de haber pasado, mi computadora se averió y tuvieron que cambiarle el Windows y por desgracia no había guardado en otro lugar mi historia, así que la perdí… de hecho perdí todos mis archivos…. Pero ahora las guardo en una USB… pero al parecer me la arreglaron mal o algo porque ahora ya no me agarra el modem, por lo que me toca pagar cibercafés.

Ya no tengo más excusas, solo me queda pedirles disculpas, y que me dejen sus comentarios, criticas, amenazas, insultos, aplausos, lo que quieran mandarme…que yo lo recibo gustosa…. Gracias por leer mi humilde historia…: D

**Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi**

Cap.5. Recuerdo de lo que paso un día… y preparativos para un forzado regreso…

_****************************__**Flash back**__*******************************_

_Unas amigas venían saliendo del supermercado pues ya había terminado con sus compras y ya iban de regreso para sus casas, sin embargo ninguna de ellas se había percatado de que unos tipos las venían siguiendo desde que salieron del supermercado._

_Bueno Kagome creo que con esto ya tenemos todo lo necesario para enseñarte a preparar un delicioso postre – decía Sushika a Kagome mostrándole la bolsa donde llevaba las compras hechas._

_Bueno, creo que mi sufrimiento acaba de empezar… - dijo en un suspiro Kagome– que le vamos a hacer. – termino de decir_

_A que te refieres con que tu sufrimiento va a empezar. – pregunto inocentemente Sushika _

_Pues, que teniéndote de maestra y con lo mandona que eres segura que no me dejaras ni respirar en paz Sushika – decía con un tono y una mueca de fingido terror_

_Jajajajajajajaja muy graciosa – rió sarcásticamente al comentario de su amiga y futura aprendiz de repostería, pero después de unos segundos las dos estallaron en risas escandalosas, aun sin percatarse del eminente peligro que las acechaba._

_Las amigas seguían caminando hasta que se adentraron por un callejón desolado, todo fue idea de Sushika pues se habían tardado más de la cuenta y ya había llamado su madre para preguntar el porque de su tardanza, por eso decidieron acortar camino, una completa mala idea, pues que cuando llegaron a la próxima calle una camioneta negra freno de improvisto frente de ellas, saliendo de ella unos hombres que tenían cubierta la cara, que sin mas las obligaron a entrar dentro de las camioneta, nadie pudo hacer nada pues por la calle en donde se encontraban es muy poco transitada, dentro de la camioneta los hombres las drogaron con cloroformo para adormecerlas y que no hagan escándalo ,y luego atarlas. Pasando un par de horas, ambas chicas empezaron a despertar, al abrir los ojos se encontraron en un lugar parecido a una especie de almacén abandonado_

_¿Kagome estas bien? – pregunto Sushika levantándose de donde se encontraba tirada _

_Si, me encuentro bien, ¿donde rayos estamos? – dijo ella mirando a su alrededor y notando que tenia atadas las manos – pero ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – no pudo evitar preguntarse_

_Quisiera saberlo – comenta Sushika intentando guardar la calma de la mejor manera posible_

_Vaya, vaya las señoritas ya despertaron, me alegra, quiere decir que nuestro pequeño juego va a comenzar – dijo un extraño hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros que delataban su evidente maldad, iba vestido de un costoso traje de negro, camisa blanca y sin corbata, de no se por la situación se podría decir que todo un galán_

_¿quien eres tú y que quieres con nosotras? – pregunto Sushika al arrogante hombre_

_Quien soy yo no te interesa, y lo que quiero con ustedes pues es un negocio nada mas, niña – dijo este con desdén_

_¿negocio? ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto esta con toda la calma que la situación le permitía, mientras que Kagome les miraba atentamente, intentando no descontrolarse ya que parece que la situación se iba a poner muy pero muy fea_

_Lo que escuchaste niña me contrataron para…. ¿tu eres Sushika, no es cierto? Como te decía Sushika nos contrataron para matarte– dijo mientras miraba a la chica de una forma descarada, provocando en esta un desagradable escalofrío – aunque si te portas bien podríamos llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio para mi, para ti y tu amiguita – continuo este con un tono bastante sugerente, mientras la atrapaba de la cintura y la pegaba descaradamente a su cuerpo, Sushika sintió un repentino asco ante esta acción al comprender a que tipo de trato se refería este tipo, y sin el mas mínimo miedo esta le escupió en la cara, causando que el sujeto se molestara y le diera una fuerte bofetada a Sushika que la tiro al suelo con el labio roto emanando sangre que se deslizaba por su barbilla, Kagome solo pudo emitir un leve chillido – por lo que veo no te interesa mi trato pues ni modo… me contrataron para matarte, pero primera las hare sufrir un poco antes de matarlas – decía este – y créeme lo disfrutare mucho – mientras la sujetaba de la barbilla y la apretaba sin delicadeza._

_Kagome lo único que podía hacer era ahogar sus gritos de impresión ante los actos del sujeto que las había secuestrado. Sushika por su parte, en ningún momento se dejo intimidar por las palabras de aquel sujeto, al contrario forcejeo para liberarse de su fuerte agarre, haciendo que la actitud de la chica encendiera mas la rabia de el y su deseo de castigarla creciera mas._

_¡CHICOS, PUEDEN JUGAR CON LA OTRA CHICA, HAGAN LA QUE QUIERAN CON ELLA! – grito a los demás hombres que se encontraban en el lugar, estos solo se limitaron a sonreír y lanzar leves risas, Kagome al igual que Sushika se tensaron inevitablemente al escuchar esto, pues comprenden a la perfección el significado de esas palabras - en cuanto a ti, yo mismo me hare cargo de enseñarte a como tratar a un hombre – dijo el jefe de los maleantes a Sushika mientras la levanta con brusquedad del suelo y la pega a el y la besa por la fuerza, aprovechándose de que ella no puede defenderse bien por encontrarse atada…_

_¡NOOOOOO, SUÉLTENME, DÉJENME EN PAZ…! – grito de improviso Kagome, quien intentaba por todos los medios zafarse delos tipos que la tenían agarrada, Sushika como pudo deshizo el beso volteando a ver a su querida amiga, justo en el momento en que un de los tipos la abofeteaba y le rasgaban la camisa hasta dejarla en sostén para luego intentar hace lo mismo con la demás ropa – ¡PAREN NOOOO POR FAVOR! – continuaba gritando ella._

_¡KAGOME! – grito Sushika al ver eso, e intentando ir hacia ella para ayudarle pero no pudo porque aquel hombre aun la tenia sujeta a el – ¡SUELTAME DEGRACIADO! –grito mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de su captor -¡ DÉJENLA EN PAZ INFELICES! - volvía a gritar desesperada al ver con su amiga era nuevamente golpeada para obligarla a callar, el jefe aprovechándose de la distracción de la joven, la empujo al piso y empezó a arrancarle la blusa a ella junto con su sostén, dejando desnudo el torso de la chica, comenzó a besar y lamer la piel descubierta de ella sin el menor recato, notando con satisfacción como ella comenzaba a derramar lagrima de pura impotencia por no poder ayudar a Kagome…_

_Ummm tu piel sabe deliciosa – susurro el jefe en el oído de Sushika, quien seguía mirando con impotencia como Kagome se resistía lo mejor que podía, no dejando que esos tipos hicieran con ella como quisieran_

_Te matare, los matare… - dijo inaudible Sushika, el jefe sintió que ella de repente dejo de forcejear, intrigado por este hecho dejo de lamer los pechos desnudos de ella para verla, al momento de estar cara miro asombrado como los ojos de ella empezaron a oscurecerse y luego aclararse hasta llegar a una tonalidad casi plateada mientras que en su piel comenzaban a salir unos misteriosos tatuajes que poco a poco se expandían como enredaderas de espinas por todo su cuerpo, y las uñas de sus manos se convertían en garras, el hombre pasmado de la impresión no se mueve de encima de ella_

_¿pero que demonios… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sushika rompió las cuerdas que ataban sus manos tras su espalda y lo tomo de cuello apartándolo de ella y lanzándolo lejos sin el menor de los esfuerzos como si el hombre no pesara absolutamente nada_

_Desgraciado vas a pagar con tu vida tu atrevimiento – dijo esta con una voz carente de emoción alguna para después sin el menor de los esfuerzos agarrar al sujeto del cuello pero sin apretarlo solo para zarpar sus garras en su estomago_

_¡AAAAAAAAH! – fue el desgarrador grito que soltó el jefe al momento de ser atravesado por la garras de Sushika, todos los demás hombres que estaban intentando someter a Kagome dejaron de hacer lo hacían al escuchar a su jefe gritar de esa manera, cuando voltearon a ver hacia donde provenía el grito se quedaron helaron al ver a su jefe ser descuartizado por un ser extraño como si de una hoja de papel se tratara, quedando regadas todas sus tripas alrededor de Sushika, la cual si emoción arrojo la cabeza del jefe hasta donde estaban los demás hombres que a causa de la impresión de lo que veían quedaron petrificados, Kagome también estaba conmocionada por la escena, pero mas por el hecho de ver la nueva apariencia de Sushika, porque aunque diferente ella sabia que era su amiga, Kagome sabia lo que la apariencia de su amiga significaba, elle era una youkai, pero como si en su mundo ya no existían tales seres, esos eran los pensamientos de una muy aturdida Kagome._

_Va uno falta el resto – dijo Sushika caminando lenta y mortalmente hacia los hombre, los cuales reaccionaron al verla ir hacia ellos, dejando a Kagome allí y corrieron despavoridos hacia la salida de aquel abandonado almacén, pero ni siquiera llegaron a la mitad del camino, cuando Sushika haciendo uso de su sobrenatural velocidad se atravesó en su camino impidiéndoles el camino._

_¿Ya se van, tan pronto?, pero si el juego aun no termina – dijo con sarcasmo lanzándose hacia ellos, usando sus garras para despedazarlos sin compasión alguna, manchando de sangre y viseras todo a su alrededor, Kagome solo era una espectadora de la masacre de la que su amiga era la causante, en un momento la sangre de ellos la salpico pero no le importo porque estaba inmóvil observando y escuchando los desgarradores gritos de los desafortunados hombres._

_Cuando el ultimo de los hombres murió Sushika camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Kagome quien la miraba en absoluto silencio y con lagrimas en sus mejilla mezcladas con la sangre que la había salpicado, Sushika no quería que su amiga, su hermana se enterara de su verdadero yo de esa forma pero no pudo controlarlo, paso simplemente paso y no pudo detenerlo, y no se arrepiente de nada porque de no haber explotado esos hombres les hubiera hecho mucho daño a ambas._

_Kagome yo… lo siento por esto – dijo suavemente arrodillándose frente a ella e intentando limpiarle el rostro, cosa inútil ya que ella tiene las manos llenas de sangre y solo logro ensuciarla mas _

_Tu eres…tu eres una youkai – afirmo Kagome intentando asimilar la situación – pero…pero ¿como? – pregunto mientras veían a su amiga negar con su cabeza_

_No yo no soy una youkai, solo soy la mitad de uno en realidad – dijo ella aclarando su origen – y puedo mezclarme perfectamente entre los humanos porque puedo controlar mi apariencia humana – continua explicando_

_Pero tu mama… - dudo Kagome_

_Mi padre era youkai – aclaro, medio feliz porque a parecer Kagome la acepta o eta aceptando bastante bien esta situación._

_¿porque no me lo dijiste antes? – pregunto con un poco de reproche en la voz_

_Yo sabia como decírtelo y esta no era la manera en la que yo quería decirte mi secreto, perdóname – decía Sushika mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a su hermana, siendo correspondida por ella con igual intensidad. Y de paso Sushika regreso a su forma humana._

_Creo que ya no podremos hacer ese pastel, verdad – bromeo Kagome_

_No. Creo que ya no… - afirmo Sushika feliz de no haber perdido la amistad de Kagome…_

_**************************__**fin del flash back**__*******************************_

Si definitivamente ella no podría olvidar ese día, recuerda perfectamente lo difícil que fue comunicarse con la mama de Sushika y ella hizo lo imposible para poder borrar las evidencias de lo ocurrido ese día, recuerda la conversación que tuvieron las tres acerca de la condición de Sushika, esto lejos de alejar a Kagome de ellas las acerco aun mas… fue difícil para ambas cuando la madre de Sushika murió, desde ese día Sushika se había encerrado en su propio mundo y del cual no podía salir hasta ahora.

_Kagome descubrí quien me mando a matar ese día_- soltó de un solo

_¿Qué?_ – Kagome se limito a preguntar - _¿Quién fue? ¿Cómo?_ – dijo Kagome

_En casa de Yahiro, mientras me golpeaba_ – dijo bajo – _ellos había investigado la vida de mi abuelo, y me escupieron en la cara que mi abuelo mando a matarme, todo por el odio irracional que el le tenia a mi padre – _comento Sushika con cierta rabia impregnada en la voz.

_¿tu abuelo?, siempre pensé que él era un hombre malo pero no como para mandar a matar a su propia nieta – _dijo incrédula Kagome, ahora que lo piensa mejor nunca pregunto si el abuelo de Sushika sabe sobre la condición de su amiga – _Sushika, ¿tu abuelo sabía de lo que eres?_ – pregunto Kagome pacientemente

_No. No lo sabia o al menos eso creía yo_ – respondió Sushika bajando la cabeza

_¿creías?_ – pregunto curiosamente Kagome, esperando a que ella resuelva sus dudas

_Después de lo que paso en la casa de Yahiro, fui a casa de mi abuelo a contarle lo que había pasado… pero – callo la explicación - pero cuando le conté lo que paso – dijo esta _

_¿Qué dijo?_ – insisto Kagome a Sushika a que contara lo que había ocurrido en casa de su abuelo

_Mi abuelo no negó lo que Yahiro me había dicho, al contrario tubo el cinismo de restregarme en la cara todo su odio hacia mi y hacia mi padre _– contó airosamente – _me dijo que si no hubiera sido porque mi madre me crió fuera de su alcance yo ni siquiera hubiera nacido, que hubiera obligado a mi madre a que me abortara, dijo que su familia era de linaje puro hasta que yo nací que jamás había perdonado a mi madre que abandonara todo los planes que tenia para ella, todo por haberse enamorado de mi padre_ – dijo con rencor – _a demás me confeso que el había matado a mi padre y fue fácil para él hacerlo pasar por un accidente automovilístico, y que no de arrepentía de haber librado a este mundo de la repulsiva existencia de un youkai, después de eso no lo resistí mas y ataque a mi abuelo _– confeso ella sombríamente – _y pude haberlo matado si contemplaciones, pero no se de donde pero saco una extraña joya que me debilito rápidamente dejándome a su merced_ – dijo esta con congoja

_¿Una joya? – _pregunto Kagome, impresionada por el relato de Sushika

_Si, de alguna manera esa joya puede absorber mi energía demoníaca hasta dejarme sin nada, completamente vulnerable, pero no me quede a investigar mas sobre esa joya, hui de la casa – _dijo_ – Kagome temo que mi abuelo no me va a dejar en paz y menos ahora que se que tiene algo con lo que puede doblegarme fácilmente, por eso necesito de tu ayuda._

_¿mi ayuda?_ – pregunto intrigada

_Si, el abuelo con ayuda de ese collar de alguna manera ha sellado mi poder demoníaco, lo que quiero es que uses tu poder de sacerdotisa para liberarlo – _explico Sushika_ – como mi poder libre me será mas fácil escapar de su control, tengo planeado irme del país y desaparecer mi rastro…- _dijo ella

_Sushika ¿hay algo que no me has contado verdad? – _dedujo Kagome, pues con el odio que le tiene el abuelo a su nieta y teniendo la forma de poder acabar con ella, ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?

_Tienes razón, el abuelo desde hace unos meses se ha obsesionado con algunos textos antiguos, y según me dijo a encontrado la forma de rejuvenecer y obtener un poder mas allá de lo humano, piensa que puede conquistar el mundo con ese poder – _contó ella sin ánimos_ – y piensa usar mi sangre para ello, Kagome tu sabes lo que la sangre de un youkai puede hacer, aunques yo no lo sea por completo, por eso debo desaparecer y para eso necesito mis poderes – _concluyo Sushika.

_Entiendo, temes que esto no sea solo una locura provocada por la excesiva ambición de tu abuelo y lo del collar te termino de convencer, verdad – _Sushika afirmo con la cabeza._ – de acuerdo te ayudare, aunque no se si podre hace mucho que no pongo en practica mis poderes de sacerdotisa, pero hare lo mejor que pueda – _dijo esta tomando las manos de su amiga para transmitirle su apoyo – _necesitamos un lugar adecuado para esto_. –

_Yo se donde podemos ir, mi madre a veces alquilaba una cabaña en hokkaido – _propuso ella_ – podemos hacer esto allí con intromisiones - ._

_De acuerdo, hay que alistarnos para el viaje, yo te presto algo de mi ropa, de todas maneras tallamos lo mismo – _ofreció Kagome, ya Sushika por huir de la casa de su abuelo no pudo sacar nada de sus pertenencias. Así empezaron, no sin antes trazar un plan por su abuelo las vigila, y llegar a hokkaido sin que el abuelo de Sushika lo supiera.

Tres días han pasado desde que la bruja Kanue logro mostrar a la joven mujer que atormenta la conciencia del señor de aquellas tierras, en donde dicha bruja es prisionera, otorgándole la tarea de encontrar la localización del enemigo, mismo que la traiciono dejándola a merced de aquel que es su actual carcelero; tarea que ha dejado de tener importancia, al menos lo que dure todo lo concerniente al ritual que se llevara acabo dentro de los próximos dos días, todo para cumplir con la orden de su amo de traer la chica ya mencionada, orden que le ha salvado la vida a Kanue, ya que esta al no tener éxito al encontrar al enemigo que tienen en común el amo la había amenazado de muerte, amenaza que no se dudaba que él pudiera cumplir.

Los rumores de la llegada de chica se dispersaron como polvo levantado por el viento, provocando en todo aquel que sirve al amo una creciente curiosidad, más aun cuando el mismo amo ha mandado a hacer los arreglos para la estadía de la joven en ese lugar, ordenando a traer varias prendas de vestir de seda de todo color y forma para que las use, así como también esencias aromáticas, y una que otra joya y algunas otras cosas más, pero lo que realmente despierta el asombro y la curiosidad de todos es ver el repentino buen humor de su señor, tanto así que se quedan de piedra al presenciar una que otra sonrisa en el rostro de su amo, pues este hace muchos años que no mostraba otro sentimiento en su rostro más que la rabia y el odio. Todos los arreglos mandados por su señor a estas alturas ya están terminados y también todo lo necesario para que el ritual se lleve a cabo el tiempo especulado. Durante el transcurso de esto días todos en ese lugar han respirado una atmósfera de ligera tranquilidad, todo debido a la cercana llegada de la misteriosa chica, que provoca el buen animo de su señor, llegada que el amo espera con impaciencia…

_Un par de días más, solo un par de días para que regreses a mi y esta vez no cometeré el error de dejarte ir... – _decía en susurro al viento un ser de temible presencia, mientras observaba la luna creciente en lo alto del oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas, tomándose el tiempo de contemplar su hermosura, cosa que hace mucho no hacia. - _ no, no lo haré… - ._

Nuevamente GRACIAS por leer mi historia…

Dejen sus comentarios POR FAVOR…


End file.
